Service terminals have become ubiquitous within the retail environment. At the retail level, service terminals can include self-service terminals (SST) and cashier service terminals. Service terminals allow customers to quickly checkout by allowing the customer or a cashier to scan items having a barcode. The items are scanned by moving items quickly over a scanner.